Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{6.510\times 10^{4}} {7.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{6.510} {7.0}} \times{\frac{10^{4}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.93 \times 10^{4\,-\,5}$ $= 0.93 \times 10^{-1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.93$ is the same as $9.30 \div 10$ , or $9.30 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {9.30 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{-1} $ $= 9.30\times 10^{-2}$